Two Weeks (a lot can happen)
by FromDustReturned
Summary: Something mysterious and dangerous is taking place behind the closed doors of Arendelle, and Rapunzel and Eugene will stop at nothing to help Anna figure out what it is. Sisters are held at arms length, and an ice harvester with a secret is dragged further into a family drama that he wishes he knew nothing about. AU, takes place in Arendelle. Pre-coronation, pre-wedding.


**This is the first chapter/teaser of a hopefully much longer fic that I'm currently working on. The story is based off Frozen and Tangled, but none of the sequels (none of which I own). Rapunzel is just 19, Elsa is 18, and Anna is about to turn 15. The story is set one month before the king and queen of Arendelle would have left to attend the wedding in Corona. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

"I have a WHAT?"

"A cousin, dear. Two of them."

"How did I not know this?! Can I visit them, please? Please?"

Arianna set down her pen and turned to her daughter, frowning slightly. The last letter she had received from her sister had been formal and polite, not even a page long, and had come by boat three years ago. The stop in communication had by no means been abrupt (their correspondence had been dwindling for years) but she still found that it stung, and she was worried.

Ten years ago, the gates had closed around Arendelle. It was a surprising development, but Arianna and Frederic hadn't thought much of it, except to wonder what it would mean for foreign relations. Iduna had only written to assure them that all was well, sent a picture of closed doors that Anna had drawn for her, and said nothing more on the matter. King Agdar had then written a formal letter with lots of fancy words and reassurances, but no real explanation either.

Six years ago, Ariana had received a very distressing letter from her younger sister. Their eldest daughter, Elsa, was ill, and nothing was helping. The words had conveyed a hopelessness that Arianna had never thought Iduna capable of, and she had immediately written back, stating her intentions to take the next export barge to Arendelle. It had taken a month to arrange passage, but before she was able to depart, a breathless page had handed her a thick envelope, on which was stamped the seal of Arendelle. Iduna had written her again, as well as Agdar. Under no circumstances was she to make the journey. Things were fine, Elsa was doing well in her studies, and there was no reason to cross dangerous seas on a whim. A final piece of parchment had contained Elsa's greetings, in which she had thanked her aunt for her concern, and then expressed her wish that she not make the crossing. Anna had sent a picture of a snowman, which appeared to have fallen over. It had been titled _Boredom._

Three years later, all communications had come to a halt. Arianna would send the occasional letters to update her sister on the latest news of Corona and ask after the girls, but she never received any response. It was as though the gates of Arendelle had finally locked themselves shut, sealing her sister and her whole family away from the world.

Arianna sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Rapunzel. Both you and Eugene have your studies to think about, and I know for a fact that you haven't finished that report your father sent you two days ago. Besides… they're rather xenophobic."

Rapunzel's look of guilt turned into confusion. "Um… what?"

"It didn't used to be this way, but dear… I don't think they would welcome you. The gates of Arendelle have been closed to strangers for a very long time now, and – " Arianna stopped, not liking where this was going. She had to continue though, she had to explain. " – even their family, they've shut out. I'm sorry, but it's essential that we respect their wishes."

"Couldn't we at least try, though? Just imagine, a whole other _kingdom_! I'll write the letter." Rapunzel looked at her, almost radiating hope and excitement. "Please? Just one letter, I'm sure it couldn't hurt!"

Arianna couldn't help it. _Would it really hurt? It's been so long… _She smiled, and nodded, and for the first time in over three years, felt a spark of hope ignite.

* * *

Iduna sat at her desk and held her head in her hands, trying to decide what to do. In front of her was a letter from her niece. The child had shown up at her own birthday celebration almost a year ago, and was due to be married in just over two months. Arendelle had rejoiced at the news of the lost princess finally being found, and no one had been happier than the king and queen. Now, though, she was asking for an invitation to visit, and while Iduna would have happily accepted, she had her family to think about. She had Elsa.

Behind her, Agdar squeezed her shoulders gently, and said nothing. He knew better than anyone how hard it was for her to push her sister away, and how hard it was to receive letters and make the decision not to respond. The only other person who she thought might understand was her daughter, but she never said anything, and it broke Iduna's heart.

"I'm afraid." She finally whispered, and felt her husband stand still behind her. "Elsa would be so scared, and I'm afraid something would happen, and everyone would find out. How could we protect her? But Agdar… I'm also afraid that if I decline this letter, I'll loose my sister and her family forever. They would never forgive me."

"I'm sure that whatever you decide, your sister would find it in her to understand." Agdar knelt, so that he could look Iduna in the eye. He gently pulled her hands from her face. "It might be good for Elsa, too. She needs to learn how to control herself around strangers, and this would allow her to take it slowly, just with family. Talk it over with her. She might welcome the challenge."

Iduna gave him an incredulous look. Their daughter wouldn't welcome that kind of challenge under any circumstances, and they both knew it. He was right, though, it would do her good. Her isolation was becoming worrisome.

Iduna rose. "I'll speak with her." She smiled. "Imagine, Agdar. I'd finally get to meet my niece. And my sister… it's been so long."

* * *

"Has there been any news?" Rapunzel's breathless question startled Arianna out of her thoughts, and she set aside the most recent billing report from the Southern Isles. Corona had just ordered a batch of exotic fruits, and it had cost more than expected. She turned to her daughter, slightly exasperated.

"It's been a week, dear. They've probably only just received the letter."

"I know, but I was just telling Maximus, and I _really_ hope we can go. Did you know that people make a living there by selling _ice_? Who knew!"

Arianna sighed. "Come help me with these sums. If we get a letter within the next two weeks, we'll know whether or not we've been invited. And if we don't… well, that's an answer too."

* * *

Iduna took a moment to compose herself, before raising a closed fist and knocking three times. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows at the end of the hall, and if she looked out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out a blue skirt, blue eyes, and two ginger braids marred by white. As soon as she looked, however, these features disappeared around the corner. Anna knew something was up, and had been spying on the family since the letter arrived. Iduna would have to talk to her later, and discourage this kind of behavior. It was unbecoming of a princess.

"Elsa?" She said softly, "It's your mother. May I come in?"

Footsteps echoed on the other side of the door, and then it opened. "Of course, Mama. Come in." Elsa stepped to the side and curtsied briefly, eyes fixed on the floor. Iduna clasped her hands in front of her as she stepped into the room, fighting the urge to pull her daughter into a hug. Those days were long gone.

They went to the window seat, Elsa sitting on one side and Iduna on the other. Two cushions formed a barrier between them, and Iduna pursed her lips unhappily. When had things gotten so out of hand? _It doesn't matter,_ she told herself, _this will all be over soon._ She had been telling herself that since the accident, and she would continue to tell herself the same thing for however long it took. Things had to get better. They certainly couldn't get any worse.

Iduna unfolded the letter she had carried with her, and looked up to see Elsa watching her. Her face seemed to be carved of stone, and her eyes made of glass. Nothing could be seen of what she was feeling, and it gave Iduna chills. _What have we done?_ She cleared her throat.

"I received this letter yesterday. It was sent by Princess Rapunzel of Corona, your cousin. My niece. They would like to visit. Elsa, I… your father and I, we think it would be a good idea." She held out the letter, but Elsa didn't take it. Some of the color had left her face, and her gloved hands were clenched tightly in her lap.

"I can't control it." Even as Elsa said this, Iduna felt the temperature dropping. Looking down, she saw that the cushions around Elsa were covered in a fine layer of frost. She looked up warily, and upon seeing her daughter's cracked facade and the panicked look beneath, straightened her back. She realized then that she had made her decision a long time ago. She didn't need her husband's approval – although she knew she had it – and she didn't need Elsa's either.

"You don't need to, sweetheart. I'll be right here for you, and Papa too. We won't let you go through this alone. We never would. But I'm not asking permission." Iduna reached out a hand, and touched the frost growing on the cushion next to her. Goosebumps ran up her arm, and she saw Elsa flinch away, tucking her hands under her arms. She looked terrified now, and was that… anger? "I need to see my sister, and she has her own daughter back now… I'll finally get to meet her. And you will too. Please don't be so frightened, Elsa. They're wonderful people, and you'll be fine. I've never doubted you for a minute."

"But if they find out…"

"They won't. They'll love you, everything about you. And Papa and I would never let anything happen to you, you know that, don't you?"

Elsa's eyes fluttered shut for a minute, and Iduna wondered what she was thinking. When they reopened, they landed on her hand, which was still resting on the frost covered pillow. Her fingertips were starting to turn red, and frost was climbing up the back of her hand. Elsa stood abruptly, and took two steps back.

"Please don't – don't touch it like that, Mama. You'll get hurt."

"You would never hurt me, Elsa," Iduna murmured, but she knew her comforts fell on deaf ears. She stood, and placed the letter on the windowsill. "I'll leave this here, for you to look over. I'm drafting the letter tonight, and it will be sent by mid-day tomorrow. I'll invite them to join us in a months time."

Elsa gave a tight nod, but didn't say anything. Iduna looked at her daughter, then at the frost crystallizing around her, and stepped towards the door. The best thing she could do now was to give Elsa the space and time to think and prepare.

"I love you, Elsa, and your aunt will too." _Please let me be right. Please let this not be a mistake_.

* * *

Arianna's hands were trembling by the time she'd finished reading the letter. Her sister's looped handwriting covered the page, and there was her signature at the bottom. And right there, right where she could read it over and over, was the invitation for Corona's royal family to spend two weeks in Arendelle. Agdar had written a formal invitation which sat forgotten on the desk, ignored in favor of Iduna's letter.

The door burst open and Rapunzel came flying in, out of breath and gasping for air. Eugene appeared behind her, looking annoyed and slightly apprehensive.

"What is it, what's the news? I just saw the post cart leaving, did you get a letter?"

A wide, unladylike grin split Arianna's face as she handed the letter over. Rapunzel skimmed it, getting more and more excited by the minute. Eugene looked over her shoulder, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"So _this_ is what you two have been up to? This is why we've been harassing the mailman for the past week?" Eugene was fighting a grin of his own as Rapunzel's cheeks turned pink. She reached up and swatted him like an annoying fly.

"It wasn't harassment, don't listen to him, mother. This is awesome! I knew it would work, I just knew it! We have three weeks?" Arianna nodded. "I'll be packed and ready. Have you told father? There's Anna and… Eliza? Should we bring them anything, gifts of some sort? What kind of things do they like? Will they like me, do you think?"

Eugene wrapped his arms around Rapunzel's shoulders. "They'll love you," he declared, and then winked at Arianna. "Lets go start packing. It'll take at least two weeks to decide what we're going to bring."

The couple left, and Arianna rose to her feet, holding both letters in her hand. As she was about to leave, she saw a piece of crumpled paper that had fallen to the floor unnoticed. Reaching down, she unfolded it and held it up to the light. On it was a hurriedly drawn sun, and smudged writing. It looked like it had been done with charcoal.

_Dear Aunt Arianna. I've just cornered Kai, and I don't have much time, and I don't know why Mama is writing to you, but I just wanted to say hello. It's been a while, so hopefully you haven't forgotten about me. Or Elsa. Greetings! Please don't forget us. Love, Anna. __Your niece.__ xoxo_

Arianna felt the smile slip from her face, and a knot of dread formed in the pit of her stomach. It could have been a perfectly innocent letter, but the smudged words and hurried sentences spoke of something else. Anna wasn't a young child anymore, and she wasn't complaining or whining about being unable to do what she wanted. She was almost fifteen, and afraid of being forgotten. _Ten years_. For the first time, Arianna wondered to what extent the gates had been closed. She had always imagined that her sister's family took outings, even if they never let anyone in, but now… _'Please don't forget us.'_ What had happened in the last three years? The last ten?

Turning, Arianna hurried from the room. She would inform Frederic of the invitation, and begin preparations immediately. They couldn't leave soon enough.

* * *

Iduna handed the letter to Agdar, smiling. "Frederic won't be able to make it, but Arianna, Rapunzel, and Eugene are all coming. They'll be here in two weeks."

"That's wonderful news, dearest." Agdar skimmed the letter, his eyes moving back and forth quickly. He looked slightly worried, but laughed when he saw what was written at the bottom. "It looks like I'll be giving the young princess and prince-to-be a few lessons in foreign government. I wonder if they're aware of that."

Iduna smiled as well, and ignored the anxiety rising within her. They would be staying for two weeks, during which she and Arianna would catch up, Rapunzel and Eugene would take lessons, and Anna and Elsa would get to meet their family. Everything would be fine. It had to be. _Please don't let this be a mistake, please… _

* * *

**R&R :)**


End file.
